


The Terror that Stalks in the Night

by kealin



Series: 30 Days of Cheesy Tropes Challenge [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge, 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge: superhero au, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kealin/pseuds/kealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is my super hero outfit! What do you think, Kurokocchi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terror that Stalks in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Very slowly posting my 30 days cheesy tropes here. Oops.

“What is this?” Kuroko dared to ask, staring at the oddity before him as it stood tall, strong and much too proud.

“This is my super hero outfit! What do you think, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked him in turn, flashing a brilliant Nice Guy smile in his direction.

And Kuroko humored the blond, letting his eyes roam over the bright yellow and black tight ensemble Kise was wearing. How he managed to make it all the way from Kanagawa to Tokyo to Kuroko’s place without getting arrested for public indecency was amazing. (Then again, this was Japan, people wore stranger things.)

“Please change into something more appropriate, Kise-kun.” Kuroko beseeched, hoping his facial muscles managed to contort in a way that showed his discomfort. He’d practiced different types of facial expressions last night and ' _absolute horror_ ' had been one of them.

“This is appropriate!” Kise proclaimed and Kuroko lamented in the fact that, no, his face was still bland and impassive. “This is my new thing, Kurokocchi. I am the hero you have always wanted! My special powers are my ability to know exactly what Kurokocchi needs, what Kurokocchi is thinking, and where Kurokocchi is at any given time! At night, I scout your neighborhood so that Kurokocchi can sleep safe and sound! I am the terror that streaks in the night!”

The taller teen seemed so proud of himself, so absolutely in love with the idea of being Kuroko’s hero that Kuroko almost did not want to let him down.

Almost.

“Kise-kun, I’m afraid that makes you a stalker not a super hero.” 


End file.
